Beneath the beneath
by animerockchic
Summary: The disastrous Valentine has left Germany questioning himself.  Will Austria or Prussia be able to shed some light?  And what does this have to do with a certain Italian?  Warning Crap summary, better than it sounds   based on Buon San Valentino


**Hello, and welcome to my first Hetalia fic. Hope you enjoy and sorry if people seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Hetalia Germany would defiantly be HRE and be with Italy, UsUk would be canon and have an occasional threesome with France, Grandpa Rome would be in it more often and Ireland would already be an official character. So yeah, I don't own it.**

_A little girl was sitting in a meadow, holding a bunch of flowers. She looked up and smiled. He was dazzled by this mysterious girl. He didn't know who she was, yet she looked so familiar, like something from an old dream..._

"...Many. Germany! Are you okay?"

Germany blinked and Italy swam into focus in front of him.

"Germany, are you alright? You look kinda shook-up." Germany ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked down the concerned Italian's face and realised with a jolt that Italy looked a lot like that little girl.

"Uh, Italy, you wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you?"

Italy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "No, it's just me and Romano. Why, what's bugging you?"

Germany sighed and let his hand flop down to his side. "It's nothing Italy. Nothing to worry about."

**(I am an awesome page break! *is bricked by Prussia*)**

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* **

Germany arm vibrated with the force of the shots. He slid the gun back into its holster and examined the damage done to the practice target. Germany smirked, one shot to the heart and a shot to each temple. Dead target.

Germany sighed and straightened up, if only everything was this easy. Germany ran a hand threw his messed hair. That girl had been plaguing his thoughts for the past few days. Despite this, he still couldn't remember for the life of him who she was or what she meant to him.

"Germany".

Germany turned his head. "Austria." He nodded.

Austria stood beside him. "Is something troubling you?"

Germany straightened the strap of his tank top, unsure where to begin. "Have you... have you ever remembered something or someone but you have no idea how you know them?"

Austria adjusted his glasses and considered this. "No, I don't believe I have. Why do you ask?"

Germany hesitated then launched into a description of the girl and what had triggered the memory.

"So you where with Italy at the time, right?" Germany nodded. "Well, the girl does sound like someone who lived in my house when I was younger but she would have been long before your time."

Germany hmpfed and slouched away.

Austria watched him walk away and, once he was far enough away, pulled out his phone and began punching in numbers with long pianist fingers. He cursed fluently under his breath as he began to re-dial thanks to his shaking hands. Austria held the phone to his ear and started counting off the dialling tones. After six rings the other picked up their phone. Without letting the other call out a greeting, Austria started talking in a clipped edgy tone, "Prussia, it's me. Listen we need to talk. It's important."

**(I am a Steve page break...yOU ...wIll... nOt ...escape...)**

Germany lay flat on his back, staring up at his bedroom ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. He pushed some loose blond strands of hair out of his eyes and exhaled deeply.

He had intended to ask Prussia about his ill-remembered youth, particularly just before he had become Prussia's "awesome little brother". But the asshole had holed himself up in the basement with his stupid little yellow bird, so that threw that out the window for now. Not only that, Prussia'd also put all the beer into his mini-fridge in the basement, the dick. All-in-all, it hadn't been Germany's day.

A speck of white fluttered down and landed gently on Germany's nose. He sighed and brushed the speck off his nose. Now he had to re-plaster the ceiling too.

A door slammed somewhere close by. Germany attempted to rouse himself, but he just felt so drained and he just couldn't stir himself. He raised his head to see his door opening to reveal Italy standing in the doorjamb.

Germany sat up and grasped his ankles. "Italy, what in the holy Führer are you doing here? I thought you were in Milan with Romano."

Italy smiled and tugged at a lock of hair at the nape of his neck. "Yeah but big brother Spain showed up and Romano started being kind of a dick and kicked me out. I tried calling earlier but the phone was busy. So, can I stay here for a while?"

Germany sighed while mentally squashing the odd fluttering feeling in his stomach. "Fine".

The smaller Italian ran at him and tacklehugged him violently pinning him to the bed to the sound of soft "yay"s and "veh"s.

Germany felt his face heating up dramatically. He tried to get Italy off him but only succeeded in swapping their positions. Germany's cheeks burned furiously as he gazed at Italy's face mere centimetres from his own. Italy's honey coloured eyes were slightly hazy, his reddish-brown hair was slightly mussed and his cheeks were dusted a light pink. Germany lowered his head closer to Italy.

The door slammed open behind them. "Hey, West, we're out of..."

Germany jumped away from Italy as though electrocuted and fell in an ungainly heap on the floor. He looked up to see the shit-eating grin and yellow bird halo of his older brother. "Kesesese, don't let me interrupt you, West. You keep doin' what you're doin'. "

Germany spluttered angrily as Italy flushed and fled the room. Germany stood to vent his fury on Prussia, but the ass was gone in a volley of "kesesese" and "piyo" from Gilbird. Germany groaned, this really wasn't his day.

**(Russia page break, kolkolkolkokol ^ J ^)**

Prussia's laughter died away as he shut the kitchen door behind him. Gilbird flew off his head and hopped around on the table, looking for crumbs. Prussia sat down heavily and began stroking his soft feathers.

"Well Gil, we both knew this day would come. We both knew West was going to ask about him being a kid some day. Wish it was later though. I thought that damn aristocrat was just making things up but I've a feeling he was telling the truth. I just hope West'll still want to be my awesome little brother once he hears."

Gilbird looked up at him. "Piyo piyo?" He hopped and gently pecked Prussia's hand. Prussia smiled.

"You're right, Gil. That does sound really un-awesome of me. West's always going to be my little brother. Now, let's see if there's any more beer. West might've stashed some away."

Gilbird chirped happily.

**(This was a Hello Kitty page break, but China stole it)**

Germany marched through the hall, muttering furiously under his breath about stupid older brothers. Further up the hall, he could hear Italy on the phone with Romano. Or at least he presumed it was Romano since Italy was speaking in rapid Italian, complete with wild hand gestures. Germany sighed and went into the nearest room. It was the room Italy normally stayed in. That is when he didn't sneak into Germany's bed.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the suitcase on the floor until he tripped over it. Germany let loose a few of his favourite swear words as he pushed himself onto his elbows and flipped himself over.

The profanities died in his mouth as he saw the remaining contents of the suitcase. A hat and a dress. A child's maid's dress.

Germany reached into the case and gently lifted the dress out. He gently stroked the soft satin green skirt under the clean white cotton apron. This dress felt so familiar to him, but he couldn't fathom why. He put the dress back carefully and examined the other item in the case. He turned the dark hat over and over in his hands. He ran his fingers over the dark gold lining.

Germany pushed himself to his feet and placed the hat on his head. He examined his reflection in the oval shaped mirror. He smirked, he looked damn good.

A loud crash resounded fro the kitchen, followed by loud "kesesese" s and "veh"s. Germany put the hat back into the case and went to investigate.

The floor and about three of the counters were covered in flour, not to mention Italy, Prussia and a chirping white thing that Germany took to be Gilbird.

"Kesesese, we look funny. Hey, West. Italy here wanted to make pasta and he couldn't reach the flour and I, being the awesome me, tried to help but it slipped and now we look like ghosts". Gilbird cheeped in agreement.

Germany ignored his brother and turned to Italy. "Who owns the dress and the hat in your case? I saw them when I was passing your room."

Italy tilted his head to the side and bit his lip. "The dress was something an old friend gave me."

Germany frowned. "And what about the hat?"

Italy froze in the act of dusting flour out of his hair. There was a long and slightly awkward silence before Italy replied in a softer voice, "it belonged to a friend of mine. It was the only thing they could identify after the battle".

Germany immediately felt uncomfortable for bringing it up.

"Well, I'll just clean this up!" Italy bounced back to his usual cheerful self, dusted flour off his apron and the handkerchief used to keep his hair back and grabbed a broom. He began sweeping vigorously, muttering a steady stream of "veh"s under his breath. Germany stood there for a moment staring at Italy, inexplicably reminded of that little girl.

Prussia tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, West. You looking for something? 'Cause if it's beer, we're all out."

Germany cleared his throat awkwardly. "Prussia, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Prussia nodded and led Germany down to his lair in the basement. Prussia sprawled himself on the squashy couch and Germany settled himself on the small armchair opposite the couch. Prussia spread his arms wide. "Well, what can I do for my awesome little brother this fine day?"

Germany answered brusquely. "I want to know about my past".

Prussia's eyes widen slightly and sat up straight, gazing at his clasped hands.

"Now bear in mind I don't know everything. I know a lot but I don't know everything. When you were younger, you lived in that damn aristocrat, Austria's house. You wanted to become powerful and take over other countries so you left Austria's house and went to fight in wars. Unfortunately you were defeated by France and left almost dead, or whatever happens to us nations. That's when I found you. The only way to save you was if you forgot about who you had been and became, well, who you are now."

Germany nodded, stunned. "So who had I been?"

Prussia stared intently at a ring on the low table. "The Holy Roman Empire."

Germany drummed his fingers against his knee. "Did anyone else live with Austria at that time?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be proved right.

"Yeah, Hungary, she's one scary girl, then and now. The awesome me popped in now and again...and a little girl."

Germany leaned forward in interest. "Who was she?"

Prussia continued as though he hadn't heard Germany. "Or at least she looked a lot like a girl. She and you were childhood sweethearts according to Austria. She was heartbroken when you 'died'. Apparently you promised to come back to her and she promised to wait for you."

Germany felt a stab of pity for the girl who might still be waiting after all these years.

"I only found out recently that 'she' was actually a he. In fairness, he wore dresses and had a high voice so..."

Germany cut across his brother's babbling. "Prussia, what was his name?"

Prussia closed his eyes, exhaled quietly and whispered two words.

"Italy Veneziano"

Germany sat back, shocked beyond belief. Italy? He and Italy had been 'sweethearts'? 'And you still feel the same way about him', a sly voice whispered in the back of his mind. '...I do, yes I do!'

Germany sprang to his feet. "Uh, West? You okay?" Germany nodded numbly. "Yeah, I just need to talk to Italy." Germany ran up the basement stairs to the floor above. Prussia sighed and sank back into the couch. He looked up at the feathered blob that had landed on his head.

"Well, Gil, that went better than I thought it would."

Gilbird cheeped in agreement.

**(A France Page break, Ohonhonhonhonhon ;D)**

Germany marched throught the hall quickly, searching for Italy. 'Now's the time, the time to tell him...and the time to fulfil my promise.'

He stopped outside Italy's door, breathed in deeply, knocked and entered. Italy looked up as he entered then turned his face away, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

Germany stood beside him and rubbed Italy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. The smaller Italian gave a sniff and flung his arms around Germany's waist. Germany tensed slightly then relaxed, stroking Italy's hair and rubbing comforting circles into his back.

"Sorry", Italy mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't be, I understand." Germany had spotted the hat on the bed, well he supposed it was his hat or at least it had been.

"It's the owner of that hat that's got you so worked up, isn't it? The Holy Roman Empire, right?"

He felt Italy stiffen in his arms at the name.

"He promised to come back to you, didn't he? Prussia told me. You miss him."

Italy gave a strangled sob. "He was my first love, my first kiss and the first to break my heart. I loved him then and I still love him now. But there's someone I love more than Holy Rome now."

Germany held his breath, hoping beyond hope. Italy looked up at Germany, honey coloured eyes meeting pale blue. Germany could count every tear clinging to those auburn eyelashes.

"You, Germany. Ti amo, Germany. More than anything, even pasta."

Germany smiled. "And I love you too, you little pastahead. Gott only knows why. I've loved you for a long time. Since the 900s."

Italy took a step back looking shocked beyond belief. "But, how? I..."

Germany cut of Italy's stunned questions with his hand. "Prussia found me half dead all those years ago. The only way for me to survive was if I forgot about being Holy Roman Empire. But I started remembering a few days ago. And you know what it was I started remembering?"

Italy shook his head.

"You. I suppose there was something that day that knew that I had to hold on to you somehow. Ich liebe dich, Italy."

And with that, he lent down and pressed his lips against Italy's. He had dreamt of this for so long, longed to feel Italy's soft lips under his. Italy tasted like pasta, olives and a taste that was uniquely Italy. It was addicting. Italy wound his arms around Germany's neck as his arms encircled the shorter nation's waist.

At this point Germany was going entirely on instinct; he'd never seen anything in the manuals about this. He tentatively parted his lips and licked Italy's lower lip. Italy purred and opened his mouth. Their tongues began to slip past each other in a sensual dance, teeth clanking together from time to time. If Germany had thought kissing Italy before was good, he was in seventh heaven now. After a few minutes they broke apart unwillingly for air.

Italy looked up at Germany in a way that set his whole body aflame. Those half-lidded honey eyes gazed up at him full of love and his plump, abused lips begged to be kissed again. Not one to deny Italy, Germany dove in for another.

**(I'm a box of tomatoes fairy page break, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I HAVE FAMILY IN [insert your country here])**

"Oresama saikou! Saikyou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja! Oresama! Kimatta ze!"

Prussia drummed his fingers in time to his awesome song as he waited for the pictures to be uploaded onto his laptop. He smirked as he posted them on his blog. He fingers skimmed quickly over the keyboard as he entered the tagline for the pictures.

'_At last my little brother decides to grow a pair and get some.'_

Prussia tossed the camera up in the air, laughing. "West and Italy sure were enjoying themselves, Gil." Gilbird flapped his wings and cheeped happily.

**A/n : So yeah, this is my first Hetalia fanfic and it took FOREVER to write (20 + pages in my notebook and 7 pages on Word!). I wrote most of it in the car, which is not easy. So read, review and enjoy : )**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


End file.
